Tale of the Crimson Stone & Inky Death: Secrets of the Stone
by Tyrik Sombra
Summary: This is the First FMA: Brotherhood and Bendy & Boris: QFTIM Crossover with some OCs out of four. All Credit goes to AskHazelBnBQFTM, Thebbros, Hiromu Arakawa, SK from Amino, Pandora from Amino, and myself for their own characters and story.
1. Chapter 1

As Edward and his younger brother, Alphonse, wonder the streets of New Optain, trying to make time past until the next train to Lior had arrived. Edward started to feel that his auto-mail arm was a bit off. 'Man, what's up with my right arm? That freezer guy couldn't have busted it.' Edward thought to himself. Al turned to his older brother and asked: "Something the matter?" Edward nodded.

"Something is wrong with my auto-mail." Said, Edward, as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his Auto-mail. "Maybe we should head into an Auto-mail repair shop. We have the time." Suggested Alphonse. Edward agreed to the idea and the two brothers look through the town but didn't have any luck finding an Auto-mail repair store.

"Seriously? There's no Auto-mail repair store here?!" Edward shouted in a bit of anger. "Having Auto-mail issues?" Asked a voice. Edward and Alphonse turned to the voice and saw a young Inklet wolf and small Inklet Demon. To remind you what an Inklet is, they are real-life cartoon characters with abilities. "You two are Auto-mail engineers?" Asked Edward. "Not exactly. We're actually mechanics." Stated the Inklet wolf. "I have some experience working on Auto-mail prosthetics." Added the Inklet Demon. 'I guess that I don't have much of an alternative for a repair.' Edward thought to himself. "How much for the repair?" Asked Edward. "250 Cenz." Stated the Inklet demon. "That's quite the bargain." Remarked Alphonse. "What's your guys' names by the way?" Asked Edward. "Mine's Bendy." Bendy introduce himself. "And I'm Boris." Boris introduces himself. "I'm Edward." Edward Introduce himself. "And I'm Alphonse." Alphonse introduces himself.

(Later)

"I managed to figure out the problem with your Auto-mail." Stated Bendy as he looks at the inside of Edward's Auto-mail. "What is it?" Asked Alphonse. "Looks like some of the mechanism have splintered due to constant heating and cooling." Said Bendy. Edward then rolled his eyes as he said "Great! So that Freezer Alchemist did break my Auto-mail!" "You mean the guy that almost froze Central Command?" Asked Boris. Edward nodded before asking " Are you able to fix it Bendy?" Bendy nodded. "Just let me grab some things from my bag." Bendy requested as he went into his bag to grab some spare parts.

As he did that, Boris asked "So what brings you two here?" "We had a quick stop here since the train couldn't take us all the way to Lior from Central." Answered Alphonse. "What a coincidence, we are also heading to Lior." Replied Boris. "What for, if I may ask?" Questioned Edward. "We're searching for something." Answered Bendy as he pulled out some auto-mail parts from his bag. Although as he did that, a map fell out of his bag that immediately caught Edward's eye. "What's the map for?" Questioned Edward.

Bendy started to say "The map is to help us find..." However he then realized what Edward had asked as did Boris. "You Can See The Map?!" Shouted both Bendy and Boris. Alphonse then started to look for the map that they were talking about, but was unable to find it. "Why are you guys yelling? Also what kind of question is that?" Asked Edward. "We had tried to show others the map for assistance on our quest, but none of the people that we have shown it to were able to see it." Explained Bendy. "Really?" Asked Edward. Bendy nodded as he continue repairing Edward's Auto-mail.

"What are you guys heading to Lior for?" Asked Bendy. "Same reason you guys are." Replied Edward. "Maybe we can help each other." Suggested Boris. "That does sound like a good idea." Replied Alphonse. "But first, if we are gonna do that, we need to know what you guys are looking for." Stated Bendy. "I could say the same thing." Added Edward. After that Bendy had finished repairing Edward's Auto-mail and then checked his watch for the time. "We might as well discuss that when we get onto the train since its going to be here soon." Said Bendy.


	2. Chapter 2

As the train started it's Journey to Lior. Edward, Bendy, Alphonse, and Boris looked for their train room. They eventually found their room and once they got settled in the room, Edward asked "So what's the map for?" Bendy sat down on the couch and replied "It is to help us find the Ink Machine pieces." "How come a few people can see it?" Asked Alphonse. "We're not sure. Maybe the angel that gave us the map used some magic on it." Said Boris. (Just to clarify, Magic does exist in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood because it's one of the three major parts of Alchemy. In this fanfic, Inklets are more connected to magic than Humans are. I would like to also clarify that I will not go too bizarre with the capabilities of magic in this fanfic)

"Like what Inklet Sorcerers or sorceresses use?" Asked Alphonse. "It's possible." Replied Bendy as he shrugged his shoulders. 'Although I do wonder why Edward is able to see the map.' Bendy thought to himself. "Quick question, by Ink Machine, do you mean the device that can cure the Inkness?" Asked Edward. Both Bendy and Boris were shocked by the fact that Edward knew about the Ink Machine. "Uh, ya. How do you know about the Legend of the Ink Machine?" Asked Boris. "I read about it in a book that was about the Philosopher's Stone, which is what we are looking for." Explained Edward. "Isn't that the same stone that is known to amplify alchemic reaction?" Asked Bendy. Edward nodded with little surprise. "You don't seem to be surprised that Bendy knows about the Stone Ed. Are the Ink Machine and the Philosopher's Stone closely related?" Asked Alphonse. "Yes. Although there's little to no information on why." Replied Edward. Boris was shocked to hear this as he asked: "Really?"

"Surprisingly they are. However, why are you guys after the Stone?" Questioned Bendy. "It's better to show you then to explain. Al take off your helmet." Edward requested. Alphonse looked at his brother as he asked "Are you sure about this brother?" Edward nodded as Alphonse eventually took off his helmet to show the Cromwells that his armor was empty inside. As Boris' eyes started to widen, Bendy started to put the pieces together of what has happened to the Elrics. "H-how is th-that possible?" Boris questioned with a bit of fear in his voice. "Don't tell me that you guys did what I think you guys did." Bendy requested. Edward sighed as he replied "If you're thinking that we tried to use alchemy to bring someone back from the dead, then I can't help you there." Alphonse then put his helmet back on as he asked "Why are you guys after the Ink Machine pieces?" Bendy then started to rub the back of his neck as he said uncomfortably "Well, uh, I have the Inkness."

"The deadly disease that effects only Inklets?" Asked Edward. Bendy nodded as Boris regained his composer. "So you guys are looking for the Philosopher's Stone, hoping that you can use it to restore your guys' bodies?" Asked Boris. "That about sums it up." Replied Edward. That's when the train had come to a stop as the train's conductor said through the train's Loudspeakers "Welcome to the City of Lior, Home of Letoism."


	3. Chapter 3

As the Elrics and Cromwells got off the train, Bendy asked: "So what exactly brought you guys to Lior?" "Well, we heard about a priest whom could do things that alchemy couldn't. So I assumed that he has the Stone. What about you guys?" Asked Edward. "Our map guided us here." Answered Bendy. Boris then noticed a poster labeling times for Miracle Showings that's being hosted by a priest named Father Cornello. "Ed and Alphonse, is the priest name Cornello?" Asked Boris. "Ya, why?" Questioned Alphonse. Boris then pointed out the poster to the Elrics as he suggested: "Why don't you guys check out the priest's Miracle shows while we gather more info on him." "Sounds like a good trade-off Boris." Stated Edward. "We can meet up at a hotel once we are done gathering information." Added Alphonse. The group agreed before splitting up.

(At Father Cornello's Miracle Showings)

Edward and Alphonse were trying to get situated behind a large group of humans and Inklets as Cornello performed his miracles. Cornello first started by changing a tiny flower into a large metal one. Then making wine out of thin air and a bunch of other stuff. "So what do you think?" Asked Edward as he watches. "Well, he's definitely using alchemy. I just can't figure out how he is ignoring the laws of alchemy." Edward nodded in agreement saying "Let's head to the hotel and order a room. I have seen enough."

(With the Cromwells)

Bendy and Boris were sitting at an outdoor restaurant trying to figure out what they wanted to eat as Father Cornello preached on a radio. Eventually Bendy asked, "Excuse me, what's with the guy on the radio?" One of the costumers turned to Bendy and said, "That's Father Cornello, the prophet of Leto." Boris looked at the person in confusion as he asked "Leto? Is that some kind of God?" Another Costumer, who was an Inklet tiger, replied "A sun God to be exact. Before Cornello was here, most of Lior was a desert. It was hard to get a drink of water at times. However, when Cornello came into town, he managed to transform this town into a desert paradise." Bendy roses an eyebrow, if he had one, as he asked "Really?"

The human costumer then added "Ya! Through his miracles and teachings. He says he could even resurrect the dead as long as you're faithful to the sun god." That's when Bendy decided to throw the hard question, "If he's able to resurrect the dead, could he cure the Inkness?" The two costumers looked at each other for an answered the question, but wasn't able to come up with one. "Uh... actually, I'm not sure if he has tried to cure the Inkness." Replied the Inklet Tiger. "Really?" Questioned Boris. The two Costumers nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

(In a hotel room in Lior)

"So what did you guys managed to gather from the Miracle Showing?" Asked Bendy as he was trying to find a music station on the radio in their hotel room. " Well, we know that he's using Alchemy, but we don't how he's ignoring the laws of Alchemy." Answered Edward. "Could it be possible that he's using magic?" Asked Boris. "No, it isn't." Answered Edward. "Why's that?" Asked Boris. "How to word this? Imagine the flow of power is a guitar and there's two strings on it. One of them represents Humanity while the other represents Inklets. The two strings play a different tone and those tones represent alchemy and magic. The human's string plays the tune of Alchemy while the Inklet's string plays the tune of magic. Although it's a common misconception that Humans can use magic due to the recent alchemic advancements." Explained Edward. "Ah." Replied Boris. "What did you guys learn?" Asked Alphonse. "Nothing interesting besides the fact that he hasn't treated anyone with the Inkness." Answered Bendy. "Really? Why would he ignore it?" Questioned Edward. "No one is sure why." Replied Bendy.

"I'll go see if I can find someone that can let us see Cornello." Said Edward as he headed out of the hotel room.

As Edward walk towards the elevator, I have no clue if Elevators exist in the world of FMAB or QFTIM, a small robot bump into Edward. Ed turned to the robot and was amazed by it because he hasn't seen anything like it. Few moment afterwards a fifteen year old three tailed kitsune Inklet girl came running towards the robot shouting "Higher! Get back here!" Edward look up at the girl. She was wearing a similar outfit that Bendy was wearing. The robot made a few noises to the Inklet. "You Know better than to run off!" Stated the girl before saying to Edward. "Sorry sir for my robot. He's just really friendly."

"Don't worry about it. Did you made that yourself?" Asked Edward. The girl nodded. " It was a lot of work. I'm SK by the way." SK introduce herself. "Edward Elric." Edward Introduce himself before noticing a map hanging out of her bag. "What's the map for?" Asked Edward. SK was shocked that Ed was able to see her map. "Let me guess, it's a map for the Ink Machine Pieces." Stated Edward. "How did you know that?" Questioned SK. "I have some friends that also have a map for the Pieces." Explained Edward. "Really? Are you trying to get a meeting with the priest?" Asked SK. Edward nodded. "Well, maybe I can help you guys. I did managed to get a meeting with the Priest." Said SK. "See if you can get room for four more people." Requested Edward. "I'll see what I can do." Replied SK.

(Later)

The Elrics, Cromwells, and SK headed to the main church building to talk to one of the priests so they can get a reservation to meet Father Cornello. "So who do we have to talk to in order to allow us to be apart of your meetup SK?" Asked Boris. "I believe his name was Brother Craig. He is the priest that set up my meetup." Answered SK. Alphonse turned to SK and asked; "Do you know where he is?" "He usually at the main church, based off what I have heard from the locals." Replied SK.


	5. Chapter 5

(In Father Cornello's Office)

"So you are telling me that the Inklet girl wants to bring four others with her?" Questioned Cornello. "Apparently, Father. They are two pairs of brothers. One pair calls themselves the Cromwell Brothers while the other pair calls themselves the Elric Brothers." Replied Brother Craig. At first, Cornello groaned in annoyance before realizing that one of the Elrics was the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. "Hold on a second, the Elrics? Are you sure they were a man in armor and a short golden haired kid?" Asked Cornello in a panic. "How did you know?" Asked Craig. "I have heard about the Elrics by Central's News Station. The eldest one is the youngest State Alchemist, Edward Elric. He must have discovered what my plans are!" Stated Cornello, "Although, that doesn't explain why two Inklet Mechanics are with the Elrics though." Cornello added. "Perhaps they want to know if you have the Ink Machine piece, like the Inklet girl." Replied Craig. Cornello remembered receiving a strange mechanical piece by one of his followers. He was told by a woman with an ouroboros tattoo to destroy the piece but was unable to. Therefore the woman told him to hide the piece and eliminate those in search of the piece. "Then you know what to do Brother Craig." Said Cornello. Craig nodded as he left the room.

(Elsewhere in the church)

"As you can imagine, Father Cornello is a busy man, but he has managed to make time for the five of you." Stated Craig as he leads Edward, Bendy, Alphonse, Boris, and SK into a large room with a group of Priests. "We understand. We promise not to take up much of his time." Replied Edward as Bendy noticed that the doors of the room were being shut. "Good, then let's make this quick." Stated Craig as he pulled out a gun out of his robe.

Suddenly the priests pinned down Bendy, Edward, Boris, and SK as Craig held his gun against one the eye-openings of Alphonse's Helmet. "What the hell?!" Questioned SK. "Like you said, let's make this quick!" Replied Edward and Bendy as they freed themselves as they attacked the priests that held them down. Shortly after, Alphonse sucker punch Craig as SK used her telekinetic power to free herself and Boris. "What's with all of this commotion?!" Shouted a voice.

The group turn to the voice and saw Father Cornello standing at his alter above them. "Your followers tried to kill us!!!" Shouted Boris with a mixed tone of fear and anger. "I must apologize. They seemed to been misguided." Replied Cornello. Bendy chuckled in disbelief as Edward said: "So let's say I believe that you weren't the one guiding them, what then?" Asked Edward. "Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?" Asked Cornello. Edward looked at Bendy and asked him "Do you want to go first?" "You go first, Ed." Replied Bendy. "Alright. The thing I want to know is how you're using second-rate alchemy to deceive your followers." Stated Edward.

Cornello acted as if he had no idea what Edward was talking about and replied "My child, what doubtful eyes see as alchemy are the miracles of the Sun God, Leto." That's when he created a Leto statue out of thin air and asked: "Look again, can Alchemy create something out of nothing in this way?" That's when Edward started to scratch his head as he replied "That's what I didn't get at first. How can you transmute something while ignoring the Law of Equivalent Exchange? However, as I started thinking about it, I remembered hearing about an object that is known to amplify alchemic reactions as well as make the impossible, possible." Continued Edward. Father Cornello continued to act as if he had no idea what Edward was talking about as he said: "Boy, I have no clue what you mean."

"I'm talking about the Philosopher's Stone!" Edward bluntly stated. "It's your ring, isn't it?" Questioned Edward. Bendy sighed and then said "I think it is my turn now Edward." "Hey! I just got the mood set up!" Edward shouted in irritation. "Well I want to know despite him having the Stone, why hasn't he cured any Inklet with the Ink Illness as well if he has a Ink Machine piece, Ed!" Bendy yelled back. Cornello flinched at this statement. "He hasn't?" Asked SK. "Base off those we had talked to whom have or know those with the Inkness. None of them where seen by Cornello for treatment." Explained Boris. "That's because the Inkness cannot be treated!" Cornello said in a panic. "Right." Replied Bendy in disbelief. Cornello then pulled a lever that was behind him to unleash two large chimeras as he said: "These will take care of you, Heretics!"


	6. Chapter 6

As the two Chimeras approach the group, Edward and Bendy were not intimidated by the chimeras. "So do you want to take on the Bull Chimera or the Lion Chimera?" Asked Bendy as he placed his bag on the ground. Edward clapped his hands as he said: "I got the Lion." He then placed his hands on the ground and used Alchemy to create a spear out of the stone floor. "So that's why you earned your state title! However," Said Cornello as the lion chimera clawed at Edward, cutting through his spear and leg, as well the bull chimera charged at Bendy with the force of a large truck, "Your tiny spear is no match for claws that can slice through iron." Suddenly, the bull chimera came to a screeching halt as Edward said: "You shredded my pants."

At that moment the lion chimera's claws snapped right before Edward kick the lion chimera's face as Bendy used his superhuman strength to throw the bull chimera into the lion chimera. Bendy then stretched as he said: "Man! That was a workout." Edward chuckled as he said: "So you have Superhuman strength?" "I sure do Ed. Hey Priest! Why don't you just hand over the Stone and no one gets hurt." Requested Bendy as he cracked his knuckles.

Out of rage, Cornello used the Stone to transmute his cane into a mini-gun and fired it at Edward and Bendy. Edward quickly transmuted a wall to protect himself and Bendy from the bullets. "That was a close one..." Edward stated with a nervous tone. SK then used her telekinetic powers to break down a wall to allow herself and the others to escape. "This Way!" SK shouted at the Elrics and Cromwells. The four quickly followed her out of the room.

(Later in Cornello's office)

Cornello ran through the church looking for the five that threaten his plan. As he ran by his office he noticed that Edward and Bendy were inside waiting for him. He entered the room as he shouted "You infernal brats!" Bendy sighed in annoyance as Edward stated: "Look Priest, all we want is some straight answers about the Stone. Tell us what we want to know and we'll be out of you're nonexistent hair. Unless you want me to get the military involved." Cornello growled a bit before checking outside if anyone was nearby.

Once he knew that the coast was cleared, he then closed the door behind him and said to the two: "Ask your questions." "You can do anything with the Stone right? Then why waste all that power on phony miracles?" Asked Bendy. "Because with every miracle, I gain new believers for the order. Believers that would willingly lay down there lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army. In a few years, I'll have enough soldiers to tear this country apart and I'll reshape it in my own image. Who knows, maybe I'll carve out a slice for you two!" Cornello stated. Suddenly Bendy and Edward started to laugh hysterically. This confused Cornello as he asks: "What's so funny?"

"Should we tell him?" Bendy asked Edward. "Nah. It's better to show him." Replied Edward as he held up a switch to his radio mic, which was on, as Bendy pointed to the floor. Cornello looked down and saw a microphone at his feet and at that moment he realized that his plans were exposed.


	7. Chapter 7

Alphonse was holding up a bell that was transmuted into a large speaker that was broadcasting Cornello's confession on top of the church tower while SK and Boris were using their maps to locate the Ink Machine piece. "Did you guys find the piece yet?" Asked Alphonse as he put down the bell speaker once the broadcast was finished. Boris and SK then walk up to a stone pillar.

The two looked at the stone pillar and could tell that the pillar was modified by alchemy. "Yep, we found it. However, it looks like that there's no way to get to it." Said Boris. Alphonse walked over to the two to see what was the problem before drawing a transmutation circle on the pillar to make an easy open safe door. "Time to see what's inside the pillar." Stated SK as she opens the door to reveal an ancient mechanical piece. "That's an Ink Machine piece!" Shouted Boris in excitement. "Awesome! Hopefully Ed and Bendy can come off with the Stone." Replied Alphonse.

(Meanwhile)

Edward and Bendy are currently fighting a giant Cornello in the main church hall and are struggling. Thanks to the power of the Philosopher's Stone, Cornello was able to grow to this size. Cornello then attempt to crush Bendy as he shouted "My words are the divine words of the Sun God himself! My fist is the all mighty fist of judgment!" Bendy struggled to prevent himself from being crushed by the giant's fist as Edward said: "Fist of God, huh? Well, if that's what you want, you can have it!"

Edward then clapped his hands as he ran over to the large statue of Leto, and transmuted it to attack Cornello with a giant stone fist. After being hit by the stone fist, Cornello returned back to normal size. In a bit of rage, Edward grabbed Cornello's head before headbutting him as he shouted: "Enough! Just Hand Over The Philosopher's Stone!" At that very moment, the bright crimson Stone lost it's bright coloring and fell to the ground where it promptly turned into dust.

Both Bendy and Edward were speechless by this as Cornello started to beg for his life. "Wh-what the hell? How did it just break like that?" Questioned Edward. "Isn't the Stone suppose to be unbreakable?" Asked Bendy. Edward sighed in both disappointment and anger as he replied: "Unless it's a fake. I CANNOT believe that we went through all of this and the Stone turns out to be a fake." Cornello then nervously chuckled as he asked: "So, what about me?" Both Edward and Bendy snapped as they shouted: "WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO!!! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Quickly, Cornello then left the area.

(Later)

Edward and Bendy walked out of the church to find Boris, Alphonse, and SK. The three rushed over to Edward and Bendy. "We managed to find an Ink Machine piece!" Boris shouted in excitement. "Did you guys managed to get the Stone?" Asked Alphonse. Bendy shook his head no as Edward stated: "The stone that he had was a fake." "Well, that's disappointing." Replied SK.

"How did Cornello managed to get his hands on a Piece and the Stone though?" Asked Boris. Edward looked at Boris with confusion as he replied: "What do you mean?" "Well, in my experience, when you are looking for something that is a legend. You can't easily get your hands on it and yet Cornello managed not to only have this fake stone, but as well one of the Ink Machine pieces." Clarified Boris. "I would assume that one of his followers may have given Cornello the Piece, but I can't figure out why he managed to have the fake Stone." Said Alphonse. "Let's continue this conversation on the train." Stated Edward. "What's the hurry?" Asked Bendy. Edward rubbed his neck as he replied: "I need to head to Central to report what happened here to my commanding officer, Roy Mustang."

(Later That Night)

As riots occurred outside the Leto Church, Cornello roamed the halls of the church. "Damn those brats! They ruined everything that I worked for!" Cornello shouted in a rage. "Yes, all that hard work for nothing and on top of that you let the Cromwells get the piece," Angerly said a voluptuous woman who wore an elegant black dress and had an Ouroboros tattoo right above her cleavage. (Sorry for this description for this character) While next to her was a fat man in a black outfit who was eating the bull and lion chimeras. "I knew that we should incite a little Rebellion instead of relying on a fourth-rate fool like yourself." Said the woman. Cornello then aimed the pistol that he had in his hand at the two "Now you too?! I'm tired of being" Sudden a spear went through Cornello's skull from the woman's fingers. Once the woman retraced her spear like finger she stated: "We better get rid of these Cromwells before they get too out of hand. Gluttony, enjoy yourself while I call Envy to get the Smith Brothers." Gluttony then shouted in glee as he said right before eating Cornello's courpse: "Thank you Lust!"


	8. Chapter 8

(Back at Central City in Roy Mustang's Office)

"So two weeks for your vacation Tech?" Asked Roy Mustang as he looks through paperwork. Sitting across him was a black scaled Inklet dragon in state military uniform that was a little too small for him named Techton. "Yes Sir. To go visit my old pal Cuphead and his family." Replied Techton. Roy gave the vacation request another look before saying: "I'll put it through, but no guarantees that it will be accepted Tech." Techton nodded in agreement before Lt. Riza Hawkeye walked into the room. "Excuse me Colonel. The Elrics had just arrived from their trip from Lior and they are here to report on what happened in the town. They also brought two Inklets brothers named the Cromwells to help corroborate the events in Lior." Stated Riza. "Send them in." Replied Roy before saying to Techton: "Your dismissed Techton." Techton nodded before leaving as the Elrics and Cromwells entered the room.

(After debriefing Roy about what happened in Lior)

"First off, I would like to commend you, Ed and Al, for your efforts stopping the false priest as well thank you, Bendy and Boris, for assisting them. Second, may I ask why you two are helping the Cromwells with another wild goose chase?" Questioned Roy. "Well, the Cromwells managed to have a special map that only a few people can see that is guiding them to pieces of the Ink Machine." Replied Alphonse. Roy rose an eyebrow as he asked: "Really? Who gave you the map? If I may ask."

Boris took some time to remember who it was that gave him the map before saying: "If I recall correctly, it was an Inklet Angel. I didn't get her name though." "Although," Bendy interjected, "I would like to request that you don't tell anyone else in the military that we are looking for the pieces Colonel." Roy shrugged as he replied: "As long as no higher ups ask about it."

Edward then started to give serious thought about something that they experience during the battle with the con-artist. Bendy noticed this as he asked: "Something on your mind Ed?" Edward nodded as he asked: "Remember those two large Chimeras that Cornello managed to create with the fake Stone?" "Yeah. I still wonder how he was able to do that. I'm not experienced enough in the field of Bio-Alchemy to understand it." Replied Alphonse. Suddenly Boris got an idea as he said: "Maybe Bio-Alchemy can help you two restore guys' bodies." After giving it some thought the Elrics agreed to the idea. "I'll try to find someone who is experienced in the field of Bio-Alchemy that can give you two some insight." Stated Roy before the door of Roy's office opened as a young girl that was about the same age as Edward walked in.

She had lavender hair with a reddish-pink highlight that was braided in a ponytail that hangs on her right shoulder, she had a bright green-blue eye while the other was colored snow-white, dressed in a turquoise uniform overshirt, white tank top as an undershirt, a white woman tie, a white skirt, a shade of blue high-knee stockings, and white shoes. Edward turns to the newcomer and filled with shocked once he sees this girl as he shouted: "Pandora?!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Wh-what are you doing here Pandora?" Asked Edward as he walked over to her. "How do you know my daughter Ed?" Questioned Roy. Edward looked back at Roy with a surprised and confused look as he asked: "Pandora is your daughter?" Roy nodded as he asked again: "How do you know my daughter?" "I know Ed and his brother when I use to live in Resembool, father. No need to be alarmed." Interjected Pandora. 'Hopefully, she's single. She's pretty hot.' Bendy snickered in his head. "Your daughter just happens to be the famous singer Pandora Mustang?" Asked Boris in amazement. "Indeed she is, Boris." Replied Roy.

"Why don't you and my daughter head to the park to catch up with each other as I look for someone that can introduce you to the field of Bio-Alchemy." Added Roy as he pulled out some files of State Bio-Alchemists. "Sounds like a great idea. Send Techton to come to pick us up when you find somebody." Replied Pandora.

(Later at the Park)

Edward and Pandora were sitting near the park's lake as they threw stones into it, trying to cause them to skip on top of the water. "So why haven't you been responding to my letter's?" Asked Edward as he threw another stone at the lake. Pandora sighed as she replied: "My mother made me stop." Edward then asked: "Why haven't you tried to reconnect with me after Roy took you in?" "My singing career made it hard to find the time." Replied Pandora with regret in her voice. "Ah, I see." Edward replied, "Well, at least we now have the time to catch up with each other." Edward added with reassurance. Pandora then smiled as she nodded in agreement. Then for a quick few seconds, one of Pandora's hand spark electricity. Edward caught sight of this, but before he could ask about it, a voice shouted out "Hey Ed! Long time no see!" Pandora and Edward turned to the voice and saw Bendy, Boris, and the shadow dragon named Techton Sombra, the Shadow Sorcerer. "Dude, we saw you as we entered Roy's office." Stated Bendy.

Techton walked over to the two as he adjusted his military uniform as he nervously chuckled due to his stupidity. "Your ride is here." Techton stated, "Would you like to come along Pandora?" Techton Questioned. "Sure, I can tag along." replied Pandora.

"What's the rush though?" Asked Edward. Techton shrugged as he replied: "None really. Although, I would recommend that you don't take too long because I have to pick up my sister before catching a train to East City to visit an old friend." Answered Techton. "Alrighty then." Replied Ed. "Have a hot sister Tech?" Asked Bendy. Techton then turned to him with a death glare as he asked with a stern tone: "Why do you want to know?" A bit scared, Bendy then replied: "Never mind..." Boris sighed a bit as he said: "Typical..."

(On the Road)

Edward was looking through a file labeled Shou Tucker, the Life-Sowing Alchemist. According to the file, Mr. Tucker was an expert in Chimera transmutation, or in other words; combining animals with alchemy. "So, this guy managed to make a chimera that could actually talk?" Edward said in amazement. "Really?!" Questioned Boris in disbelief. "Some Alchemist. What did the chimera say?" Asked Bendy. "Only four words. 'I want to die.' Was the phrase that it said before, well, getting its wish. Which is pretty dark, if you ask me." Techton stated bluntly. Bendy received a massive headache before seeing a glimpse of three images. First was broken glasses, then next was a little girl next to a large dog, and finally a chimera with brown hair and white fur. "Are you ok Bendy?" Asked Alphonse. It took a while for Bendy to respond. "I'm fine Al" Bendy lied, unsure to what he had seen.


	10. Chapter 10

SK wander about in East City, looking for a store of mechanical parts. Recently her robot, Higher, had slightly damaged himself while trying to retrieve metal for him to eat. As SK continued, she crossed paths with East City High School and caught sight of her adopted family members Cuphead and Hazel.

Quickly she rushed to them while the two were heading home. "Hey Cups and Hazie!" SK shouted as she manages to catch up to them. "Hi Aunt SK!" Hazel said cheerfully. "Long time no see sis. How you been?" Asked Cuphead. "I have been doing fine Cups. Bekkah told me that Hazel just got into high school." Replied SK, "How was your first-day Hazie?" SK asked. "It went very well for the first day." Answered Hazel as she adjusted her liquid hair to cover her cracked eye. "Has your eye gotten better?" SK asked with concern. "Slowly, but surely SK." Replied Cuphead, "In other news, Tech may be coming to town with the Elrics." Cuphead added. "Really?! Is Serene coming as well?" Hazel eagerly asked. "You bet Hazel." Answered Cuphead with a wink. "By Elrics, do you mean Edward and Alphonse Elric?" Questioned SK.

Cuphead looked at SK with confusion as he asked: "You know them?" SK Nodded as she replied: "I met them in Lior as they exposed the con-artist Cornello." Higher then beeped in frustration as he flew out of SK's bag. "Oh sorry. I forgot that I needed to repair you." SK apologized. "I'll see you two later at your place Cups and Hazie." SK stated as she continued to look for a repair shop.

(With Techton and the Others)

Techton had just driven up to Shou's home, which was a large mansion. The group had gotten out the car and walk up to the front door. "Man this place is huge!" Stated Edward. "You got that right Ed." Replied Bendy, right before a large dog jump on top of Edward. Techton laughed at this before getting hit in the head by Pandora as she said: "Don't laugh Tech." Techton groaned at this as the front door open and a little girl said: "Look daddy! Alexander made new friends!" Her dad, Shou Tucker, walked up to her as he stated: "This is why I tell you to keep the dog tied up." Bendy grew a bit pale as he recognized the girl from his vision.

(A While After)

Shou placed down a cup of tea for himself as well a soda for a Techton, since he was the only one that wanted something to drink out the group. The room that they were in was a mess as if no one has attempted to clean it for a long time. "Sorry about the mess. It has been like this since my wife walked out on me and I'm not much of a house cleaner. Anyways, I'm Shou Tucker, the Life-Sewing Alchemist as Techton and the Colonel has informed you. What brings the pleasure of meeting the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Shou Asked. "Well, Edward was interested in learning the field of Bio-Alchemy and Colonel Mustang thought you can give him some pointers." Explained Techton as he open his can of soda. "Sure, I'm willing to teach Ed." Stated Tucker. "I'm expecting you want something in return though." Stated Bendy. Boris looked at his brother as he asked: "What makes you say that?" Tucker chuckled at this as he explained: "Equivalent exchange. After all, it's the motto that Alchemists live by Boris." Techton almost dropped his drink when he heard this. He then started to internally panic as he tried to come up with a believable story, but was stopped by Edward as he said: "I appreciate what you're doing Tech."

(After Sometime of Explaining)

"I see. So you tried to transmute your mother and lost your arm as your brother's body. You two must had a rough time." Said Tucker, "I'm not sure it will help you two, but why don't you two have look in my library." Added Tucker as he guided the Elrics to the library. "Can Bendy and I have a look as well?" Asked Boris. "What for?" Asked Tucker. "We would like to see if you have anything on the Ink Machine." Answered Boris as Bendy started to drip ink. Techton noticed this as he asked: "You ok Bends?" Suddenly Bendy slowly started to melt and vomit ink. "Holy Shit!" Exclaimed Edward as Boris shouted: "We need to get him into cold water." The group quickly rushed Bendy into a bathtub as they tried to help him with his Ink Attack.

It took a while to Bendy to recover, but luckily Bendy had some pills to help ease the pain as well slow down the process of the Inkness. "What happened to the demon?" Asked the little girl named Nina with innocence. "Well, my older brother has something called the Inkness, an illness that specifically infects Inklets." Explained Boris with uncomfortableness. 'I shouldn't tell her that the Inkness literally causes us to melt into an ink puddle.' Boris thought to himself. "So are the pills a temporary way to heal Bendy?" Asked Alphonse. Boris nodded as he told him: "The only thing that can heal Bendy and others that have the Inkness is the Ink Machine."


	11. Chapter 11

The Elrics and Cromwells were going through the books of Tucker's Library until Nina walked over to Alphonse and Boris as she asked them: "Do you wanna play with me?" Alphonse closed his book as he replied: "Sure." "What do you want to play?" Boris asked. "Uno!" Shouted Nina as she pulled out a deck of cards that were labeled Uno. "Uno?" Asked Alphonse as he hasn't heard of the game. "Don't worry. I can teach you how to play the game, Al." Reassured Boris. However, their game eventually grabbed the attention of Bendy and Edward since the three were making a lot of noise while having fun. "What the heck are you two doing?! This isn't the time to be playing games!" Scolded Edward. "Well, Nina seemed lonely." Replied Boris as he played a 2 green.

"Should we remind you that we aren't here to" Stated Bendy right before Alexander jumped on top of him and Edward. "Looks like Alexander wants to play too!" Nina said in excitement. Then two got up once Alexander got off of them. "So you want to play, huh? That's fine. I, Edward Elric, Will Use My Incredible Powers To Surpass And Vanquish You, Maging Mut!" Shouted Edward as he went into a playful beserker mode. Bendy chuckled at this and followed Edward as he also wanted to get back at Alexander for pouncing on top of him. Boris smiled as Bendy and Edward chased after Alexander before realizing that Pandora wasn't around anymore. "By the way, where's Pandora Al?" Questioned Boris as Nina played a wild card. "She left to the market with a friend of her's. She said that she'll be back before Techton comes to pick us up." Answered Alphonse as he drew several cards in order to make a move.

(At the Market)

Pandora wondered through the market as she looked for groceries for her and her father, Roy. As she browsed the allies of the market, a group of fanboys walked over to her and started to flirt with her. "Sorry, I'm not interested." Pandora bluntly told them. "Come on girl. We know that you're single. Why don't you date one of us?" Said one of the Fanboys as he and the other two tried to corner her.

"She said that she isn't interested! Now get lost before I kick your guys' asses." Stated an lavender dragoness Inklet. She was wearing what looks like a custom teal medieval combat dress, sports sweatpants, and combat shoes. She was not only muscular, but as well as elegant, due to her dragon biology. The three then walked away as the dragoness approached her friend. "You ok?" Asked the dragoness. Pandora nodded as she said: "Thanks Serene. I'm still not used to the 'popularity' that I currently have." "Have you considered hiring bodyguards?" Serene suggested. "Why would I need bodyguards when I have the Flame Alchemist as a father?" Replied Pandora. Serene crossed her arms as she stated: "It's better to be safe than sorry Pandora. Anyways, have you finished shopping?" Pandora nodded as she head to check out. Serene flicked her tail as she said: "I heard that you have reunited with a childhood friend. Who is he or she?"

Pandora smiled as she said with a tone that made her sound lovestruck: "Edward Elric." Serene snickered at this as she asked: "Were you two a thing?" "Yes and no." Replied Pandora, "I did like him, but I believe that he was oblivious of this because of Winry." Stated Pandora. "Have you asked him?" Asked Serene. Pandora shook her head no in response as she checks herself out. "Can you take me to meet him?" Asked Serene. Pandora looked at her friend as she asked: "You sure?" Serene nodded as she replied: "Why not? I would love to meet an old friend of yours."


	12. Chapter 12

(Later at a Hotel)

Pandora and Serene were in an elevator heading to Edward's room. "So, what is Edward like?" Asked Serene as she put a hand on her hip and flicked her tail. "A bit egotistical and hotheaded, but he is very caring to those he cares about. Also, don't call him anything that relates to short." Replied Pandora. Serene giggled at this as she said: "Let me guess, he rages when he gets called short." Pandora nodded as the elevator's doors opened.

A certain small Inklet demon was standing by the doors. He was dressed in a grey vest, white short-sleeved collared shirt, black tie, grey pants, and classy black shoes. 'Man! This dragoness is thicc and has a nice rack.' The demon thought to himself as his tail flick in arousement. "Hey, emerald hottie, what's a girl like yourself doing in a place like this?" The demon flirted. Serene blushed a bit as she nervously chuckled. 'This demon has some guts to flirt with me. Most guys are either scared of me or my brother. Although, he is kind of cute and hunky for his size.' Serene thought to herself. "You are aware Bendy, that Techton is gonna kill you when he finds out that you flirted with his sister, right?" Stated Pandora. Bendy looked at Pandora with a confused look as he asked: "This chick is Techton's sister?" Serene nodded as she said: "My name is Serene Sombra, cutie." She then immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment and blushed even more due to what she had said. This shocked Bendy as he blushed as well. 'Did she just called me a cutie?!' Bendy asked himself. Even though Bendy has flirted with a lot of girls, all of them had rejected him. This was the first time that a girl has flirted back with him, even if it was unintentional. Caught off guard, Bendy simply replied: "Thanks."

He then cleared his throat as he asked: "So what brings you two here?" "We are here to visit Edward. Serene wanted to meet him." Answered Pandora. "Head to room 305 then. He's in there with his brother and mine." Replied Bendy. "Where are you heading to?" Asked Serene. "I'm heading to the Bar for a drink." Replied Bendy. This confused Pandora as she asked: "Aren't you eighteen?" "Well, Inklets have a greater tolerance to alcohol than Humans. So it's legal for an Inklet to start drinking at the age of eighteen." Explained Bendy. [On a side note: I have no idea what the drinking laws are in FMAB Lore.]

(Elsewhere)

The moonlight lit the night sky as the State Alchemist: Basque Gran roamed the streets of East City. Out of the shadows appeared a man in a yellow jacket, wore sunglasses, and had a large scar on his forehead as the man asked: "Are you Basque Gran, the Iron Blood Alchemist?" With a confused look Basque asked: "Who's asking?" The man in the yellow jacket raised his right arm as he preached: "Those defied God must be punished." "I see now. You're the guy that has been making a habit of killing State Alchemists and State Sorcerers." Stated Basque as he put on his metal transmutation gauntlets, "This Time You Chosen the Wrong Target!" Shouted the State Alchemist as he transmutated the ground into a row of cannons. The Scarred man quickly made his way through the barrage of cannon balls that was fired at him. Quickly Basque transmutated chain-blades at the Scarred man, which didn't stop his advancement. As a last resort, Basque transmutated a sealed metal box around the Scarred man which promptly caught him. "That wasn't so difficult." Stated Basque as he approached the container. At that very moment, the Scarred man's right hand went through the container and grabbed Basque. "What?! How?!" Questioned Basque in terror right before the Scarred man destroyed Basque's insides. Hazel then awoke screaming from her nightmare as her parents Cuphead and Bekkah, in wolf form, came charging into the room ready to murder their assumed daughter's attacker. Hazel was now crying as she hugged her legs by what she had seen in her nightmare. Cuphead walked over to his daughter and sat next to her as he asked: "What's the matter?" Hazel was barely able to form the words to describe what she had seen, but once she did, Bekkah replied: "It was only a dream, Hazel. There's nothing to worry about." "It felt too real to be a dream." Stated Hazel. "If you want, I can stay with you for the rest of the night." Suggested Cuphead. Hazel agreed as Bekkah left Hazel with her dad for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Hazel awoke from her sleep due to the sound of a fussy baby refusing to be fed. Hazel went into the kitchen to see what was going on and what she saw was her uncle Mugman trying to feed her younger brother, Conner. As she tries to contain her laughter, her mother, Bekkah, walks into the room to help Mugman with Connor.

"Why is he so fussy?" Questioned Mugman as he grabbed a paper towel to clean his face from the mess that the Spoon Master, Connor made while Mugman tried to feed him. "That's because that he isn't used to other people feeding him beside me, Hazel, and SK." Explained Bekkah. "Oh." Replied Mugman as the doorbell rang. Hazel quickly walked over to the door to open it. Behind the door was Techton and his sister, Serene. "Serene! You're here!" Shouted Hazel as she hugged Serene. Serene returned the favor as she replied: "Always glad to see you Hazie." Mugman walked over as he asked: "What took you so long to get here?"

Techton nervously chuckled as he said: "It was kinda hard to find the new address due to the Military closing down some of the roads." "May I ask, why that they are closing the roads?" Asked Bekkah. "It would be best to answer the question when the kids aren't around." Answered Techton. Taking the hint, Serene asked: "Mind if I take Connor and Hazel to a different room Bekkah?" Bekkah nodded in response. Once the Kids were out of the area, Bekkah asked: "So what's going on Tech?" "Well, based off what I have heard, General Basque Grand has been killed last night by a man that has a large scar on his forehead." Techton stated, "The roads have been shut down to hopefully give the killer fewer options of escape." Techton added. "Isn't the General an expert in Weapon Transmutation?" Asked Mugman. Techton nodded in response. "Oddly, Hazel had a nightmare about this last night." Bekkah added.

While Mugman was shocked to hear this, Techton wasn't. "She has the power too?" Questioned Techton. Both Bekkah and Mugman looked at Techton in confusion as Bekkah asked: "What Power?" Techton then facepalmed knowing that he screwed up. However, knowing that he now has to give them an explanation, Techton stated: "I have an ability to see glimpses of the future in certain situations. I know that it sounds crazy, but it's true." "He did predict the Ishvalan Civil War." Announced Cuphead as he walked into the living room. Bekkah couldn't believe this as Mugman asked: "If he knew it was gonna happen, then why didn't Tech report it?" "How would one react to the thought of someone reporting the possibility of a genocide happening with the support of seeing it in a vision?" Replied Techton with a snarky tone. "Nevermind then." Replied Mugman. "Anyways, we should change the topic." Suggested Cuphead. "I have heard that Micky's Circus will be arriving in East City tomorrow. Is it cool with you if I take Hazle there for her birthday Cups?" Requested Techton. "I think that would be great idea Cuphead." Added Bekkah. "Alright then." Replied Cuphead, "Just make sure that she gets an autograph from the Mouse, Tech." Stated Cuphead. "Sure thing Pal." Replied Techton with a wink.


	14. Chapter 14

Bendy was getting ready for the day while he thought about the three images that he saw right before he met Shou Tucker. 'Nina and the dog were the same ones as the ones in the vision that I saw. Something tells me that Tucker's wife disappearance isn't a coincidence.' Bendy thought to himself as he got dressed and head out of the bathroom after taking a shower. As Bendy exited the bathroom, Boris came rushing over to him with a poster in his hands. "MICKY'S CIRCUS IS IN TOWN!!! CAN WE GO PLEASE?!" Boris loudly requested with excitement. "Really?! Micky is in Town?!" Questioned Alphonse, "I always wanted to meet Micky!" Added Alphonse as he started to fanboy. "Well we can, if we can afford it Boris and Alphonse." Replied Bendy. "Don't worry about the expenses Bends. I'll take care of that." Added Edward as he pulled out 1,550 cenz from his wallet and hands it to Bendy. "Hopefully this will get you three into the circus." Stated Edward as he heads out of the room. "You're not coming, Ed?" Questioned Boris. "I have to head over to East Command for a while. Roy wants me to take my assessment test there." Explained Edward. "Assessment Test?" Asked Boris. "It is a test to renew a State Alchemist or State Sorcerer certification." Alphonse promptly explained. Suddenly Bendy was struck with another major headache as Edward left the hotel room. Bendy saw Tucker loaming over the same dog chimera that was standing over a transmutation circle. Both Boris and Alphonse looked at Bendy with concern as Boris asked: "Are you having another Ink Attack?" Bendy shook his head no. "It's just a headache Boris. Nothing too serious." Replied Bendy as he grabbed his bag. "Let's head to the circus before they leave town." Stated Bendy as he leads Alphonse and Boris out of the apartment.

(Later at the Circus Grounds in Downtown East City)

As Hazel and Techton waited in line to get into the Circus, the two started to overhear a radio news station broadcasting. "While as exciting as Micky's Circus coming to East City is, we have confirmed reports that the newest dragon emperor, Ryquar Matchstick, Son of Grand Matchstick, will be coming to Central City by tomorrow." Stated the broadcast as it continue to report the news.

"Great. My tyrant of a brother is coming to Central..." Stated Techton in irritation. "Wait? You're royalty?" Questioned Hazel. "Technically, but me and my sis aren't prue royal blood since Ryquar is my half brother. So we disqualify for attempting to become Dragon Emperor." Explained Techton as Hazel then received a massive headache as she suddenly was warped into a dream-like state. Before her was her father as well a large and muscular earth drake in royal dragon armor. "Take my offer of siding with me and gain the power to overthrow your masters or parish to my power cupling." Stated the Drake. "Aren't they your masters as well lizard?!" Shouted a badly wounded Cuphead. The Drake chuckled as he responded: "I only sided with them due to the fact that I am not strong enough to defeat them myself, but once I obtain the power to destroy them. I will due so. After all, the weak die and the strong survive." Quickly the Drake picked up Cuphead by his throat and lift him up into the air. "Now it is time to choose Cupling! Side with me or DIE!" Shouted the Drake as he began to crush Cuphead's head with his bare hands. Right at that moment, Hazel snapped back into reality with a pale face due to what she had just seen. Techton noticed this as he asked: "You ok? Seems like that you saw a ghost or something." Hazel quickly swallowed her fear and anxiety as she lied: "I'm fine Tech." Once they entered the circus, Hazel quickly saw that Micky was giving autographs to fans close by. Quickly changing topics, she requested: "Can we get an autograph from Micky, Tech?" Deciding to go with it, Techton replied: "I don't see why not. Let's head over to him."


	15. Chapter 15

(Meanwhile on the outskirts of town)

Cuphead and Mugman were waiting for their next assignment as they stood in the alleyway by a bar. Cuphead was smoking a cigarette while they waited as a man in military uniform walked over to the two. "Hello, Dishwears." Stated the military officer. Cuphead rolled his eyes while he blew a puff of smoke as he replied: "So who's the targets this time, Envy?" Envy quickly shapeshift into his regular form as he pulls out the files of their next target from his bag that he was carrying. Cuphead and Mugman took them and started to read over them. "The Cromwell Brothers? Aren't those the two that helped the Elrics with exposing the fourth rate fool, Cornello?" Asked Cuphead. Envy nodded as he added: "I honestly think that killing them is a waste since they are able to see the map like your adopted sister SK." Cuphead and Mugman looked at the shapeshifter with confusion as Mugman asked: "What makes you say that?" Envy looked at Mugman with irritation as he replied: "Isn't it obvious? I think that they are important to your employers' plans, but if I can't give them evidence to back up my claims. They won't listen." "Oh..." Replied Mugman as he facepalms. "So, want us to buy you some time then?" Asked Cuphead. "If you can be discreet about it. I don't want them to think that I am betraying them like my brother, Greed, did." Replied Envy. "Got ya." Replied Cuphead as he put out his cigarette. 'Luckily I don't have to officially kill a kid.' Cuphead thought to himself before asking: "Anything else?" "That all for now. Continue your work." Stated Envy as he changed back into his other form as he left.

(Back to the Circus Grounds)

As Hazel and Techton approached the area where Micky Mouse was giving out autographs, Hazel caught sight of a man in a large suit of Armor, a short Inklet demon wearing a mechanic's outfit, and a young Inklet wolf that had a similar outfit. She then quickly tried to grab the attention of her adopted dragon uncle. "Yes Hazie?" Asked Techton as he turned to her after buying a funnel cake from a stand. "I think that the Fullmetal Alchemist is here." Stated Hazel as she gestures to the man in the suit of armor. Techton chuckles a bit at this before saying: "Well, I see why you would think that, but that's actually the younger brother of the Fullmetal kid." Hazel gave Techton a confused look as she adjusted her hair to make sure it still covered her cracked eye and asked: "Does he wear the armor all the time?" Techton nodded as he replied: "I heard that it is apart of his alchemy training." "That's an odd way to train someone." Stated Hazel, not believing Techton.

"Anyways, would you want to meet Alphonse?" Techton asked. "FYI, that's the guy in the armor." Added Techton. Hazel nodded in response as she said: "It would be nice to meet him." Quickly Techton lead Hazel over to Alphonse, Bendy, and Boris. Alphonse quickly noticed Techton and Hazel approaching them. "Hi Tech." Greeted Alphonse, "Who's your friend?" Asked Alphonse as Bendy and Boris turned to Techton and Hazel. Once Boris saw Hazel, he felt a bit star struck towards her and yet felt like he had known her for a long time. Bendy quickly noticed this as Techton replied to Al: "This is Hazel. I am watching over her for a bit and trying to see if I can get her an autograph from the Mouse." Bendy then whispered to Boris: "Feeling Star Struck towards the cup girl?" Boris quickly replied in a quiet tone with a blush: "Not at all." Bendy snickered at this as he could tell that Boris was clearly lying. Once Hazel saw Boris for the first time, it felt like she had met him before and was close to the wolf. She then walked over to the wolf and mini demon brother. (Don't tell Bendy that I called him mini) "Excuse me," Said Hazel to grab the attention of Boris, "May I asked for your name." Requested Hazel. Boris then started to blush a bright red as he replied: "My name is Boris Cromwell. What's yours?" Replied Boris trying to hide his blush as his tail started to wag. "I'm Hazel Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you Boris. Although, it feels like that we have met somewhere before." Stated Hazel. Boris then realize that he seen Hazel in one of his 'dreams' as did Hazel. However before either of them could make the connection, Techton shouted: "Hey! Looks like Micky's autograph line is dying down finally." "Why don't we head over there to see if Micky can give us some autographs for you guys?" Suggested Bendy. The group agreed and headed over to the Micky Mouse.

[Closing note]

I would like to apologize for not posting chapters during the holidays, but IT IS the Holidays and family and work had to come first. Don't worry though, I will continue to write this story as much as I can. I will also make an effort to post three to four chapters next month to make up for lost time. Now please excuse me, I must head to my safe room before Bendy tries to kill me for calling him mini.

Bendy: TOO LATE ASSHOLE! (cracks his knuckles)

Me: (Starts to run away as fast I can as Bendy chases me)


	16. Chapter 16

[Opening Note: Realizing that Oswald has a total of 420 kids in the Quest for the Ink Machine storyline, I have decided to only give Oswald a total of two kids in this fanfic since two really stand out of the group of 420 and it would be A WHOLE LOT EASIER to write this fanfic. The two are Jr 145, will be known as Oliver, and Jr 240, will be known as Bella. If I get a complaint about doing this, I ask you first try to write a story with THAT MANY KIDS in it before complaining to me about that. Without further ado, I present Chapter 16 of Secrets of the Stone. Enjoy!]

Techton, Hazel, Bendy, Boris, and Alphonse waited in line in order to receive autographs for Hazel, Boris, and Al. However, as they waited Techton started to feel a bit debilitated as he place a hand on his head due to a headache. Hazel quickly noticed this as she asked: "Are you ok Tech?" Techton chuckled as he tried to act normal. "My healing factor should patch me in a few Hazie. I'll be fine." Replied Techton, but as time went by Techton slowly and unnoticeably degraded.

Luckily, the group managed to reach the Famous Micky Mouse who promptly greeted them. "Hello folks! Have you guys been enjoying the circus so far?" Asked Micky. "Absolutely!" Replied Hazel. "Heck YA!" Stated Boris. "It's Been Awesome Since I Got Here!" Added Alphonse. Micky smiled at the three as he replied: "I am happy that you three are enjoying yourselves." Alphonse quickly pulled out his bucket list booklet and opened to a page that was specifically for the signature of Micky Mouse before handing it to him as Hazel and Boris tried to find their specialty items for Micky to sign.

As this happened, Tech started to feel like he was overheating and slightly started dripping small portions of ink from his body. 'What the fuck is happening to me?' Techton wondered as he grabbed his head again due to a returning migraine. As Micky was signing the autographs for Alphonse, Boris, and Hazel, an adult black furred bunny wearing a casual white collared shirt and casual blue pants walked over with a blue bunny kid. "Hey Uncle Micky!" Shouted the Blue bunny kid, "Me and Papa are heading into East City soon to do some shopping. Want to come?" Asked the Bunny kid. "Thanks, but I still have tons to do here. Just take care of your father for me Bella." Said Micky as he finished signing Hazel's, Boris', and Al's selected signature items.

Suddenly, Techton fell to the ground in pain as Ink started to pour from his body as he vomited Ink. This event then triggered horrible flash back for the adult bunny as he fell to the ground in both great dread and sorrow. This was due to the fact that his wife and magic assistance, not sorcery magic mind you, Ortensia, whom had died to the Inkness. "Oswald!" Shouted Micky as he rushed over to his brother as Hazel and Alphonse rushed over to Techton to assist him.

(After Techton's Ink Attack and Oswald's PST Attack)

Techton resting on a bed as Micky was calling Serene to inform her about her brother as Bella was trying to comfort her father, Oswald. "Aren't dragons supposed to be immune to diseases?" Asked Alphonse. "It actually depends on the dragon's healing factor really." Stated Boris, "Most dragons have a powerful healing ability that can heal them from most injuries and can even expand their life span longer than most Inklets. However, if a dragon's healing power is put under too much stress, it can be overtasked and potentially ruined. I am guessing that the Inkness is too much for a dragon's healing power to handle." Added Boris as his ears dropped in sadness for Tech.

Hazel then asked: "How do you know this?" "He reads a lot in his spare time. Heck, when he WAS attending school, he was consider to be one of the smartest in the entire school." Bendy stated as he boasted a bit. "Why don't I see that surprising?" Alphonse asked himself with a snicker. "Is Boris still in school?" Asked Hazel. "Well, not really due to my intelligence." Stated Boris as he rubbed his neck. At that moment, Techton's sister, Serene rushed into the room to make sure that her brother was alright.


	17. Chapter 17

When Serene rushed into the room that the group was in along with Techton, she was followed by Donald Duck who shouted: "Hey! You can't just barged into here!" Micky quickly stop Donald as he told him: "Don't worry about it Donald. I was the one who called her." "What happened to my brother?" Questioned Serene. Micky then struggled to get the words out to explain to her what was wrong with Techton as did the rest of the group. Until Bendy spoke up, telling her with a lot of dread: "He has the Inkness, Serene." Serene couldn't believe this to be true. "You have to joking..." Stated Serene as Hazel replied: "It's true Serene..."  
"I'll be fine sis..." Stated Techton as he sat up fully heal thanks to his healing factor. "Wait what? I thought your healing ability broke." Stated Donald in confusion. "His healing power can be overtask at times and repair him after the 'beating' has stop, but it isn't a permeant solution to the Inkness." Explained Serene as Techton got out of the bed and put his shirt back on. "We should get you home Tech. You need to rest." Stated Serene. "She is right Tech. You should take it easy after your Ink Attack." Added Hazel. Techton scratched his head as he replied: "I guess are right. Luckily I have time off from the military for a while." Techton then looked at Hazel with a smile as he told her: "However, I don't to be the reason to ruin your ability to stay and enjoy yourself here though Hazie."  
"It's alright Tech. I am more concern about you being ok." Replied Hazel as she hugged Tech to reassure him. Techton smiled as he patted Hazel's head in response before asking his sis: "Can you keep an eye on Hazel for me?" Serene nodded in response as she said: "As long you can make it home alright Tech." Techton smile and gave her a thumbs up as he replied: "Sure thing."  
Techton then walked out of the Micky's "Make up room" and headed home. Bendy then walked over to Serene and said to her: "I'm sorry about your brother Serene." Serene looked at Bendy and smiled as she replied: "Thank you... I just wonder how long he actually had the Inkness now..." Bendy looked at her in confusion as he asked: "What do you mean?" "You are aware that dragon Inklets have a healing ability, correct?" She asked as Bendy nodded in response. "Well, it could be possible that he have the Inkness longer than most Inklets could normally have it." Explained Serene with concern in her voice. "Hopefully that is not the case Serene." Reassured Hazel.  
As Techton was leaving the circus, he overheard a radio broadcasting something as a bunch of people were shocked and worried. Techton the approached the group to heard what the radio was broadcasting about. "... And another State Alchemist has been murdered by the acclaimed Scarred Killer last night. This has marked the 24th killed by the mysterious killer. All State Alchemist and State Sorcerers are notified to keep watch of their surroundings due to the fact officials have been unable to the killer down. The killer is known to have a yellow jacket, white hair, brown skin, wears sunglasses, and has a large scar on his forehead. Please alert officials if you see a man in this description." Stated the Broadcast. This concerned Techton for not only his safety, but his best friend, Cuphead, safety as well due to the fact that he was once a State Sorcerer. "I better find Cuphead before he gets killed by this guy." Techton told himself as he rushed over to Cuphead's place.


	18. Chapter 18

A storm was brewing in the sky as Edward and Bendy was approaching the door of Shou Tucker's home. Bendy had an unsettling feeling as they approached the door, as if he knew what was going to occur today. "You ok Bendy?" Asked Edward as he noticed this. "I'm fine... I just have a bad feeling about today." Stated Bendy as he open the door. Once inside, the house felt like as if it had a dark presence over it and was dead inside. "Mr. Tucker? Nina? You guys home? Unfortunately Al and Boris couldn't make it here today. They are trying to get us a hotel room for later tonight." Edward Shouted into the darkness, but oddly there wasn't a replied. The two wondered the large empty house looking for Nina or Shou Tucker without any success, until they reach Tucker's lab.

They enter the lab and saw Tucker with some kind of Chimera that looked exactly what Bendy saw in his vision when Techton mention the other Chimera's last and only words. This made Bendy grow a bit pale as Tucker finally noticed the two. "Oh! Bendy and Edward. I didn't hear you two come in." Stated Tucker as he turned to the two. "I finally did it boys. I actually made another Chimera that can speak our language." Stated Tucker with great glee. "Can it actually talk?" Asked Bendy as Edward looked at the chimera with amazement. Tucker nodded as he then turn to the chimera and said: "Look over there, that man is Edward." The chimera looked at Edward and replied: "That man? Edward?"

"That's awesome! It can actually talk!" Exclaimed Bendy with amazement, forgetting about the bad feeling he felt once he arrived here. Edward then knelt toward the chimera as it continued saying Edward's name until it said: "Hi big brother Ed." Once both Bendy and Edward heard this, their eyes widen in shock as they wondered why the chimera referred Edward as big brother, until the dark truth was revealed to them. "Mr. Tucker..." Edward said with a stern tone, "When did your wife leave you?" Tucker quickly thought about as he replied: "It was two years ago that I recall." Bendy slowly gripped his hand into a fist as he ask with the same stern tone as Ed: "And when did you get your State Certification?" Tucker quickly replied: "That was two years ago as well."

Finally connecting the dots, Edward then asked the final question with a tone that was full of Rage: "Then where is Alexander and Nina?" Tucker was silent for a few moments before saying: "Damn Brats figured it out so quickly." Edward then charge at Tucker with rage, pinning him to a wall while angrily saying: "Oh Yeah, I figured it out! The FIRST TIME it was your wife! Now you USED Your OWN DAUGHTER and HER DOG to Create ANOTHER Talking CHIMERA!"

Tucker then chuckled before replying: "Why are you so angry Fullmetal? I would expect another scientist to understand my motives. After all, this is how we progress. Human Experimentation is a NECESSARY Step to take to progress science." Bendy then shouted: "If you are trying to compare Ed to you asshole, then I should tell you why you two are nothing alike! Edward Doesn't Toy With Human Life like YOU Did!" Tucker then laughed at Bendy statement. "OH Really? Are you Telling me that Human Transmutation ISN'T Toying with Human Life?" Tucker Questioned. "His Arm, His Leg, His Brother's Body! These are the results of TOYING with HUMAN LIFE! Face it Edward! We ARE Alike! We knew it was against the rules and yet we took the step anyways!" Stated Tucker.

Edward started to boiled with rage as Tucker said this. Unable to contain the rage anymore, Edward punch Tucker with his metal fist as he shouted: "We ARE NOT the SAME!" He continued to do this determine to prove Tucker wrong, until Bendy stopped him. "That's Enough!" Bendy shouted. Edward turned to Bendy about to questioned his reasoning, but stop as he saw why. The chimera that was once Nina was pleading Edward to stop and slowly, Edward let go of Tucker as his emotions turn from wraith to sorrow as he let out a yell knowing that nothing in this world could ever reverse what has happened to Nina.


	19. Chapter 19

(Late at night at Shou Tucker's Place)

As the storm continued outside, Shou sat in a chair across his Chimera daughter, Nina, as he said out loud: "I wonder why no one can understand me..." He then took off his broken glasses to somewhat clean them until he heard footsteps approaching him. Assuming it was one of the soldiers walking in to check on him or to take his state certification from him, he put his glasses back on. Once realizing that the man that had walked in was the Scarred Killer, he then in fear questioned: "How did you get in here?! There were Military Police outside!" He then realized that the scarred man must have killed them as he attempted to run, but the scarred person quickly grabbed him as he said: "Foolish Alchemist who stray from God's path shall be punished."

The scarred man's right arm then sparked a blue light that spread to Shou's body, which promptly killed the Sewing-Life Alchemist. Nina then walked over to her dad's corpse with tears in her eyes as the scarred man then turns to her. "Poor creature..." Stated the man in a bit of sorrow for Nina, "Once you have been given this form you cannot return to your original one. At least your passing will be in peace." Knowing that the chimera who was once was human would be most likely be used as a lab subject, he decided to give the chimera the only path to her peace by taking her life.

(Outside the house)

The scarred man walked passed the two MPs that he had to kill to get to Shou as the rain continued. "Dear Ishvala, I have returned two human souls to you. Please accept them into your loving embrace and grant these two everlasting peace in the afterlife." Stated the scarred man as he took off his sunglasses to reveal his red eyes.

(The next day)

"How is this guy staying two steps ahead of us?" Wondered Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes as he walked into the scene of the dead bodies' of Shou Tucker and Nina alongside Major Alex Armstrong. "We need to catch up to him quickly." Stated Armstrong. "Along with that, I wonder why this guy is only targeting Sorcerers and Alchemists with State Certification." Added Hughes as he scratched his head a bit. "Maybe the Certification is the reason. Those with the Certification receive special treatment and privileges. There's also the Ishvalan Civil War factor that plays into this." Stated Armstrong with a grim tone due to the horrible memories that returned to him of when he attended the war. "We need to find Roy, Techton, and Edward before they are killed by this guy." Stated Hughes with concern for his comrades and friends. "Isn't the retired Energy Sorcerer and current mercenary, Cuphead Smith, located in East City as well?" Asked Armstrong. "Right... Send MPs to his place immediately Armstrong." Stated Hughes as Armstrong nodded in response.


	20. Chapter 20

Both Cromwells and Elrics were stricken with grief due to Nina's transformation into the chimera and recently learned death as they sat next to a clock tower in the middle of East City. Suddenly Edward stated: "Don't fight the flow of the universe... Our Teacher sure drilled that into our heads, Al. Yet, here I am trying to figure out how to do the impossible once again... To be honest, I thought that the rain would wash away some of the gloom that I have, but every drop just is even more depressing." "I know how you feel Ed..." Added Bendy, "It's painful to feel powerless and yet it's something that is apart of our lives. We just need to know how to handle that feeling." Stated Bendy. Edward chuckled at this response, knowing on how true the statement was. "Although, I don't want to be stuck in a hollow armored body and I don't want you, Ed, to have to keep your Auto-mails. Even if it means to go against the flow of the universe." Stated Alphonse. "We aren't giving up on that Alphonse." Added Boris. Edward didn't reply to that statement as a certain man in a yellow jacket and sunglasses walked over to the group and asked: "Boy, are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?"  
Edward then looked at the guy in response as the person then attempted to grab Edward, but Bendy then tripped the person as Alphonse grabbed Edward out of the way as the clock tower began to gong which snapped Edward back to reality. Edward then promptly clapped his hands and then transmutated a stone prison for the person. "Thanks for the save you two." Stated Edward. Right at that moment, however, the stone prison was destroyed quickly by the Scarred person. "We need to get out of here!" Shouted Bendy as Boris, Al, and Ed quickly tried to escape the person. However, the Scarred Man quickly destroyed their path of escaped and continued his way to Edward. Using his super strength, Bendy then punches the wall next to them, causing most of the structure to crumble and allow them to sperate themselves from the Scarred Person and hopefully by them time to escape.  
Once on the ground the four quickly made their escape. Then Edward shouted: "What the hell is this guy's problem?! It's not like I try to make..." He then stopped in midsentence when he realized that wasn't entirely true before continuing, "Well I never really avoided it, but no one should be trying to kill me over it!" At that moment the pathway was destroyed and had separated the Cromwells and the Elrics from each other. With the Elrics pinned and had nowhere else to go, the Scarred Person destroyed the wall nearby to make his way to the Elrics. "What the Hell Do you want?" Questioned Edward. The Scarred Man then promptly replied: "As there are creators in this world, there must be destroyers as well." Stated the Scarred Man as Edward clapped his hand to create a short sword from the rubble. "Looks like we have to fight Al." Stated Edward as he got into a fight stance along side Alphonse. The Scarred Man smirked as he said: "Gutsy one aren't you?" The Elrics then charged at the Scarred Man, but the Scarred Man was too fast for the two and placed his right hand onto Al's armored body and then destroyed it, immobilizing Alphonse.  
The Scarred Man was shocked to see that Al's armor was empty as Edward tried to attack him to save Al from him, but the Scarred Person quickly dodge and destroyed Edward short sword. "What's wrong with you Ed?! Run while you still Can!" Shouted Alphonse. Edward then transmutated his Auto-Mail Arm to make a blade out of it as he stated: "Like Hell! I am Not going to just leave you here!" Stated Edward as he attempted to attack the Scarred Man, but he caught Edward's right arm and promptly destroyed it. Edward then crashed to the ground due to his auto-mail being destroyed. "I'll give you a moment to pray to God." Stated the Scarred Man. Edward then chuckled as he told him: "Thanks, but I don't have any god I want to pray to..." Edward was silent for a while before asking: "So I am the only one your after or are you after my brother as well?" The Scarred man then honestly replied: "If he interferes, I will eliminate him. However, Edward Elric, you're the only one receiving judgment today."  
"Then I want you to promise that you won't hurt my brother." Stated Edward. This statement shocked Al as he shouted: "What the Hell are you THINKING?! Get up and Run!" The Scarred man then promise to keep Ed's request as he then reaches for Edward while Alphonse Pleaded for the Scarred Man to stop. Suddenly, the earth between Edward and the Scarred Man rose and hit him into a wall. "You want to get the child." Stated a newcomer, "You must defeat me in combat first, Scar." Added a drake in royal dragon armor. "Who are you to interfere Inklet?" Asked Scar. The drake chuckled as he replied: "I have heard that you have been able to take on the most skilled State Alchemists and Sorcerers. If I can capture you and hand you to the Further, it would make a good word for him to enlist me as one of his Allies." Stated the drake. "I, Ryquar Matchstick, Emperor of Drake Mountain will be your opponent!" Declared Ryquar.


	21. Chapter 21

The battle between Ryquar and Scar was intense as their powers over earth and destruction were evenly matched. As their battle raged on, Scar was analyzing Ryquar's fighting style, trying to find an opening for him to strike. Soon he noticed an opening and attempted to go for it. However before Scar could follow through with his attack, Alex Armstrong attempted to strike Scar with the alchemy that has claimed to be passed down through generations and as Scar dodge the attack Ryquar shouted in rage: "I Did Not Ask for you assistance Human!" Alex promptly replied: "If you wish to take this person in then you are going to accept my assistance, Dragon Emperor. It's very clear that one person, Inklet or human, is clearly not enough to take him on." Ryquar growled in annoyance, but then stated: "Just don't get in my way nor hold me back."  
As the two fought Scar, Riza Hawkeye rushed over to Edward and Alphonse to provide them protection. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, who is that guy and why is he after us?" Asked Edward. "We have been calling him Scar and he's responsible for the deaths of many state alchemists and state sorcerers, including Nina. However, we don't know his motivations." Stated Riza. "You know Human, I have to say I noticed something about your power and I think you're a hypocrite for using alchemy for God's will against those you deem to death." Proclaimed Ryquar. "So you have noticed it too?" Asked Alex. "Of course I Have. I may not be able to use Alchemy, but that doesn't mean that I am completely foreign to it." Stated Ryquar. That when Edward realized how Scar was able to destroy objects easily."The three stages of Alchemy are analyzing deconstruction and reconstruction. This guy stops at the second stage." Edward stated under his breath.  
"So, what are your true motives for attacking those with State Certification then human? Also, think twice before giving me the religious bullcrap." Stated Ryquar as he used his sorcery to attack Scar along with Armstrong's alchemy. Scar was barely able to dodge their attack, but one of the stone objects that were fired at him knocked off his sunglasses, revealing his crimson eyes. With some horrible flashbacks of the Ishvalan Civil War, Alex stated: "Y-your an Ishvalan!" However, Ryquar chuckled at this as he said: "That explains your motives. You claim yourself as an agent of your god to cover up your own thirst of vengeance. Pathetic." Scar was infuriated by Ryquar's remark, but before Scar could speak, Ryquar stated: "If you plan to lecture me on the idea of god, you'll be wasting your breath. I understand that angels, demons, and other mythical beings can exist due to the Inklet race, but that doesn't support the idea that a great divine being you title as a god can exist in our world. Even with our power over sorcery, we are limited and made as mortals. The concept of god is only an ideal for fools and the desperate."  
'No wonder why Tech hates his half brother. His arrogance is worse than my ego.' Edward thought to himself. Suddenly more soldiers head over the battle scene, surrounding Scar and leaving him no means of escape. "Best to surrender human. It would be the optimal choice for you." Stated Ryquar as he crossed his arms. However, Scar then placed his hand onto the ground and destroyed the ground beneath him, allowing him to escape through the sewer system. 'That was unexpected...' Ryquar thought to himself with some annoyance.


	22. Chapter 22

(Elsewhere)

Hazel was playing with her younger brother, Connor, outside on the front yard of their home. However, while the two were playing, a man with brown hair, green eyes, had a scar on his left eye, wore a blue shirt, brown pants, and black tennis shoes was walking by the house, but once he saw Hazel and Connor, he stopped in his tracks and muttered to himself: "Why do those kids remind me of them... Unless." He then walked over to the kids, but as he did this Hazel then noticed him and had an unsettling feeling towards him. "May I help you, sir?" Questioned Hazel as the person approached them. "Yeah. This may be an odd questioned, but are your parents happened to be Cuphead and Bekkah?" Asked the person. This scared Hazel as she pulled Connor closer to her to protect him as she questioned: "How do you know that?"

This infuriated the person as he then grabbed Hazel by the collar of her shirt as stated: "So that asshole actual made kids with MY Bekkah?! First, he steps into places where he shouldn't, then takes MY property, and now has children with her? Perhaps I should return the favor by taking you two from him!" He then was about to attack Hazel and her younger brother, but Hazel then used her sorcery to blast a beam of energy at the person as she shouted: "You're not hurting my family!" The blast did knock the man off of her, but only made him angrier as he tried for another attack. Luckily, Techton managed to grabbed ahold of the person's arm before he could attack. "You Are A Complete Idiot to Come Here, Dominic!" Shouted Techton with a voice full of rage as he then pinned Dominic against a nearby wall.

This was the first time that Hazel has ever seen Techton so angry that it terrified her. Luckily, Military Officers Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and her partner Sergeant Denny Brosh arrived just in time to stop Techton from turning Dominic into a bloody corpse by gunpoint since Techton does have trouble controlling himself when extremely angry. Once things have calmed down as well as Techton and Dominic were separated from each other, that's when Maria asked: "What happen exactly?" Before Dominic could say anything, Techton shouted with a fury: "This Asshole was trying to hurt Hazel and Connor to get revenge on Cuphead for saving Bekkah from his abusive ass!" Dominic then started to boil with rage as he shouted: "Shut Your Mouth You Over Grown Reptile! Bekkah is MINE!"

"Like Hell She Is! She doesn't belong to be with you! I would tear you apart if I could for the things you did to her!" Techton shouted as Denny tried to hold back Techton. "Techton, you need to calm down and be more considerate of those around you." Stated Maria as she gestured to Hazel. Techton then felt tons of guilt for his previous actions due to the fact that he now realized that his fierce loyalty and anger towards Bekkah's abuser Dominic made him reveal his more violent side to Hazel. Currently, Hazel was inside Maria's car, since Lt. Ross thought it would be the best place for her and her younger brother and Techton could tell that she was a bit scared of him do what he was about to do to Dominic if Lt. Ross and Sergeant Brosh hadn't stepped in to stop him. "And for you sir," Said Lt. Ross towards Dominic, "I am placing you under arrest for attempted assault towards a child and infant." Stated Maria as she pulled out handcuffs from one of her pockets.


	23. Chapter 23

Hazel was currently with Connor in her room as Techton was trying to contact both Bekkah and Cuphead about Dominic's return. Still, frighten from Techton's rage episode and the attack from Dominic, she was hesitant to approach Techton, but she wanted to know why this Dominic wanted to hurt her and Connor as well why he hated her father so much. "I'll be right back Connor." She told her baby brother as she walked into the kitchen to talk with Techton about this question. "Don't worry about Hazie, Cups. Dominic is currently in a holding cell right now thanks to Lt. Ross And Sargent Brosh. However, it maybe is best to try to move out of the area since he managed to find you guys." Stated Techton as he talked on the phone. "True, but I can help with some of the finances." Techton added. "Alright, we can discuss this when you guys get here. Also, Cuphead be careful. There's a killer targeting those who had or have a State Certification." Said Techton as he hanged up. Hazel cleared her throat to grab Techton's attention. Techton turned to her as he asked: "I'm guessing you want an explanation about the Attacker?" Hazel nodded in response.  
"You might want to take a seat... Some of this will be quite hard to hear..." Stated Techton as he took a seat as did Hazel. "First off, I don't know the entire story. So if you want to know the rest of the story, you'll have to ask your mom or dad to tell you the rest. What I do know though, before your mom and dad met, she was with Dominic. At first, things were decent between them, but that dramatically changed when Bekkah revealed her shapeshifting power to him..." Techton said as he then tightens his fist in anger as he told the story, "After that, he basically treated her less than human or inklet… Practically making her, in Bekkah's own words, a robotic slave. It was by chance and Dominic's stupidity that Cuphead managed to separate Bekkah from Dominic when he was known as the Energy Sorcerer. Hence my murderous reaction towards him..." Techton said with guilt. Hazel couldn't believe the story that her adopted Uncle told as she started to cry.

For the first time, Techton was hesitant to give Hazel comfort. It was mainly due to what he did and was about to do to Dominic in front of Hazel and her younger brother if Ross and Brosh didn't step in. Suddenly, SK rushed into the house alongside her robot, Higher. "I just heard what happened! Are Hazel and Connor Ok?" SK asked with concern as Higher was using a mixture of beeps to express his worry. Techton nodded in response as he tried to comfort Hazel. The Kitsune sighed in relief as she muttered: "I didn't expect him to show up..." Hazel then got up and headed to her room before Techton could show her comfort.


	24. Chapter 24

(With the Elrics and Cromwells)

Edward and Boris were heading to their apartment as Bendy was carrying Alphonse and the pieces that was apart of his armored body. "So, Resembool is your home town?" Asked Boris "Yeah. Its also where my mechanic, Winry Rockbell, is at currently. Before me and Al can continue our quest, I need my arm repaired as well Alphonse's body." Stated Edward as they reached the hotel room. "Why can't I just repair it for you Ed?" Questioned Bendy. "Mainly because I probably need a new arm and I doubt that you have the require skills to create an entirely new Auto-mail." Edward bluntly stated. "Point taken." Muttered Bendy as the group entered the hotel room where Pandora and Serene was already there.

"Are you sure this was their hotel room Serene?" Questioned Pandora with her arms crossed. "Yes I am Pandora. Have more confidents in me..." Replied Serene in annoyance. Edward the cleared his throat to grab the attention of Pandora and Serene before asking: "What brings you girls here?" Both Serene and Pandora turned towards them and Pandora was shocked to see both Edward missing an arm and Alphonse in pieces. "What happened to you two?" She asked, with a worried tone. Bendy then quickly explained what happened the them with the man that had a scar on his forehead. Pandora then stated: "You two need to be more careful... Your starting to worry me..." Alphonse and mostly Edward were a bit shocked to hear this from Pandora since she had rarely expressed her worry for anyone. "So what brings you two here?" Asked Boris.

"We came here to warn you guys about the Scarred Killer that you guys already encountered." Explained Pandora. "And I was dragged along." Stated Serene with a bit false annoyance. "You came with me since you wanted to, Serene..." Remarked Pandora with a glare as Serene let out a quiet growl in irritation. 'Dose Serene actually like me?' Bendy thought to himself in a bit of surprised. "Well, thanks for the 'heads up'." Replied Edward before Stating: "By the way, I'll be heading Resembool for a new Auto-Mail with Al and the Cromwells. Wanna come along?" Pandora suddenly became a bit nervous as she said: "Maybe next time."


	25. Chapter 25

[I would like to apologies for the lack of a chapter for last two month and I won't make any excuses for it. However, I would like to mention the idea of a possible Yu-Gi-Oh! AU of Quest since I have been watch a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters and have noticed that Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba are very much like Cuphead and Mugman. Tell what you guys think of this in the comment section below, but without further ado! I present Chapter 25 of Secrets of the Stone: Rewrite]

(With Techton and the Smith Family)

Currently, Techton was assisting his pal, Cuphead, with packing for their move to Central City alongside SK and Bekkah while Mugman keeps Hazel and her younger brother Connor at a hotel nearby. As the packing was being done, Techton was too deep in his thoughts about how did Dominic figure out where Cuphead or Bekkah lived without drawing any logical conclusions. SK quickly noticed this and asked him: "Something on your mind Tech?" Being snapped back into reality, Techton looked at SK with a confused look due to not hearing what she said. Quickly, she repeated her question and with a quick reply, Techton told her: "I can't figure out how exactly Dominic found your guys' home. From being somewhat a detective for the military and the Flame Colonel, I have learned that coincidence is nonexistent." Being a bit worried, Bekkah asked: "You think that someone had led him here?" Techton shrugged to this. "It could be possible. I'll look into it though." Replied Techton. Cuphead had a chill go through his spine as the idea was presented. 'Are they trying to make me move to Central or are they after Bekkah?' Cuphead thought to himself as he continued to pack.

For a few minutes, the room was silent as the packing continued until Techton asked: "How did you exactly gain your powers of Shapeshifting, Bekkah?" Bekkah turned towards Techton as she didn't fully understand the purpose of the question. "Why the sudden interest?" Replied Bekkah. "You know that Humans don't really have any powers outside of Alchemy. I just figure that may be the source of how you gained your power may lead to who gave the location to Dominic." Bekkah tried to remember who or how she exactly gained her powers, but she couldn't clearly figure this out. "I'm not entirely sure, but I do remember a name though." Answered Bekkah. Techton turned to her as he asked: "Who?" Bekkah simply replied: "Dr. Richard Kahl." Suddenly, SK gained a massive headache as she was mentally transported into a glimpse of the future. What she saw was two monstrous creatures fighting a massive robot alongside the Elrics, Cuphead, Colonel Mustang, Boris with Sorcery and an auto-mail forearm, and a man from Xing baring an Ouroboros Tattoo on his right hand. The strangest thing about the two monsters was that they looked like Techton and Bendy.

(With the Cromwells)

Bendy was currently shocked that a girl like Serene was actually concerned about him, judging that most hot girls had rejected him in the past. However, something told him that Serene and he was destined to be with each other. "Something on your mind Bendy?" Boris asked as they were waiting in line trying to obtain a ticket to Resmbool. "Actually, Serene is." Replied Bendy as the line slowly decreased. "Wait, that dragon girl? She's still on your mind?" Questioned Boris, completely shocked by this information. "Normally, when I hit on a girl, they right away reject me. However, she was the first girl that flirted back with me. I mean, sure it was unintentional, but that was enough to leave an impression on me." Stated Bendy. "Bendy," Asked Boris with concerned, "Are you having an Ink Attack?" Bendy scoffed as he asked: "What makes you say that?"

"Because you haven't hit on any other girl since you met Serene. It's not like you." Stated Boris, with complete surprise in his voice. "Normally once you're rejected, you move on. Yet, Serene is still on your mind since the last five days." Boris added. Bendy was about to protest but was halted by the Ticket Master attempting to get their attention. "We'll talk about this later Boris." Bendy stated as he orders their tickets.


	26. Chapter 26

(Meanwhile in Central City)

Bekkah was currently trying to sign her daughter, Hazel, up for the nearby High School as Techton, SK, and Serene were helping setting up the new apartment. "You know for an apartment, it's quite large and roomy inside." Stated SK as she finished with the living room. Techton chuckled at the statement as he replied: "Well, it IS a luxury apartment." Bekkah then glares at Techton as she stated: "I hope this place is affordable for me and Cuphead, Tech..." Techton then nervously chuckled as he replied: "I assure you, I didn't go too crazy with the price. This was a low-priced apartment at the cost of 155,000 centz a month" With a sigh of relief, Bekkah said: "That's good..." Soon, the unpacking was completed and SK left to pick up Hazel and Connor from the hotel close by.

(On a train to Resembool)

"Remind me why the Major Ego is traveling with us, Edward..." Requested Bendy as he was currently being slightly annoyed by Major Alex Armstrong. "I'm here to make sure that the Elrics stay safe young Cromwell. Also, It's Major Armstrong." Remarked Alex as he crossed his arms in a huff. "I hate to admit it, but due to lacking two arms and Al close to being total scraps, we are in no position to defend ourselves." Replied Edward with a bit of dread due to the memories of fight with Scar.

As the train came to a stop in a town near Resembool, Alex took a quick glance out of his window and spotted a familiar face. "Wait... Is that?" Alex began before realizing that it was who he thought it was. He quickly opened the window and shouted: "Doctor Marcoh! I thought that was you!"

However, when Marcoh saw Armstrong, he quickly panicked and ran for his life. Boris cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he asked: "What exactly just happened?" Alex then closed the window and turned as he stated: "That was Tim Marcoh, a brilliant State Alchemist who vanished after the Ishvalan Civil War as well did his research." Intrigued, Edward then quickly asked: "Do you know what he was researching?" Alex gave it a thought to remember what it was before saying: "I can't say for sure, but I do believe it was on the Philosopher's Stone." Edward's eyes widen due to this statement. "We need to head after him!" Shouted Edward in excitement. "I'll get Al from the sheep car." Stated Bendy as he rushed towards that direction. Alex got up to assist Bendy, but as he did he noticed two Cup Inklets in the train car that they were in. 'Strange... Those two have been on our tail since we left East City's train station... I better keep a close eye on those two.' Alex thought to himself as he head after Bendy.


	27. Chapter 27

[Opening Note: After reviewing this story, I realized that the chapter is somewhat short. If you guys are interested in longer chapters, please do let me know. Also, the upcoming Pokemon fanfic base off of Mekon's Story: The Black Latios, now officially has a title. It will be called The Aura of a Latios. However, I am still in the process of researching the Lores of both fanfic and Pokemon Anime. I'll conclude the research around mid-April or at least have a chapter posted by then since I do have some ideas already for how the story would go. Without further ado, I present Chapter 27 of Secrets of the Stone.]

(Currently in Central Command)

"You're sure that you can handle your temper around Ryquar, Tech?" Asked Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes as he escorts Techton to Further Bradly's office. Techton softly growls as he replied: "I'll do my best, but I am not promising anything..." Hughes could practically sense the hatred that Techton had for Ryquar. However, he couldn't figure out why this was the case and considered to ask about it. Letting out a heavy sigh, Hughes began to scratch his head as he said: "You know Techton, you're not normally like this... And it takes a lot for you to get angry. Mind explaining why you have this aggression towards the Dragon Emperor?" Techton then gave Hughes a dark glare as he crossed his arms. "You really want to know?" Techton questioned as Hughes nodded in confirmation as he declared that it would help calm him down a bit. Letting out a sigh, Techton nodded in agreement as he began to tell the story of his past.

(Six years ago, At Drake Mountain's Captial: Astera)

"This is Absurd! How can you let such a weakling take the crown?" Shouted Ryquar in anguish at the current Dragon Empress, Amari. Amari turned to him with stern eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul as she stated: "Since you would lead this kingdom from prosperity to despair. You are so engulfed by your arrogance and power, that you'll see fit that your people would suffer to only increase your own power." Ryquar growled at the claim as he declared: "Tyrik isn't fitted be Emperor! He consistently allows his own cockiness to guide his actions. Not to mention, he had most of his life hand-fed to him as if he was a mere hatchling. I Had to Earn My place as the commander of the Draco Army and prove my strength several times to those who think that they could overpower me!" Ryqaur continued with a voice filled with anger. "Silence Drake! I have Made my decision!" Amari stated as she engulfed herself with flames. 'A decision that you WILL regret...: Ryquar thought to himself as he exited the throne room. However, as he exited, he overheard an annoying snicker. "Well, well, well! Looks like I'll be Emperor while you'll be stuck in the gutter, Matchstick." Stated a certain black scaled dragon Inklet with a provoking tone. Ryquar promptly slammed the dragon into the wall, the Stone cracking on impact outlining the black dragon before stating: "Be silent you pathetic waste of royal blood. You will not wear that crown, Tyrik. I'll make sure of that." Tyrik attempted to push off Ryquar, but he couldn't match Ryquar's strength as he felt being crushed by Ryquar's Savage strength and began to cough up blood. "Stop! You're killing him!" A young voice yelled. Tyrik and Ryquar turn to the voice and saw a young lavender Dragoness attempting to pull Ryquar off of Tyrik. "Syrval! I don't need your help!" Shouted Tyrik as he tried to get Ryquar off of him. Ryquar snarled in anger as he slammed Tyrik towards the ground. Before he left the room, Ryquar ensured that this fight wasn't over between them. Tyrik groaned in pain as his younger sister rushed to his side, asking if he was alright. "Of course I'm ok! It takes more than that to kill me." Tyrik stated with a cocky smile as he managed to get up and regenerate. "You should be more careful, Tyrik... You know how powerful our brother is and you haven't been properly trained in combat due to you slacking off." Syrval told him in a stern tone as she helped her older brother up. Tyrik eventually and somewhat rudely removed himself from Syvral. "Like I need to get stronger..." Replied Tyrik, but he then realized that statement wasn't true in the slightest due to Ryquar nearly killing him with ease. "When's the next training session?" Tyrik asked as he looks at his younger sister. Syvral smiled as she replied: "It should be at three PM in the arena. Be sure you make it there on time, Tyrik."

A few days went by and currently, Ryquar was with one of his trusted sergeants, Nakum. "He's actually attempting to improve himself? I never thought he would get off his lazy ass..." Ryquar said in disbelief as he read over some books on Sorcery. "Yes, sir. He's also improving quite quickly." Reassured Nakum as he gripped his sword's handle. Letting out a soft growl, Ryquar promptly stated: "We need to ready the soldiers and overthrow Amari soon. I cannot allow that brat to take MY birthright." Nakum was shocked to hear this from Ryquar. "But Lord! How can we dethrone Amari? She's one of the most powerful Fire Dragoness. Neither your power over earth nor my power over metals can defeat her. If we attempted to dethrone her we will be surely be incinerated within mere seconds." Declared Nakum with fear. Ryquar glared at his sergeant as he replied: "You think that I am not aware of that?! That's why I have been researching ways to enhance my powers to ensure our victory." Nakum then blinked in confusion as he wondered how would they be able to do such a thing. "Apologies, but what exactly Can do that? I know the Human's Alchemy can be amplified by the Philosopher's Stone. However, the Stone isn't known to mix with Inklet Sorcery that well... Any Inklet who has attempted to use this Stone have been killed, or worse, gained the Inkness." Nakum responded. Ryquar chuckled at this as he promptly asked: "And why does the Inkness come from the Stone? I Theorize that this "Disease" isn't entirely meant to kill those who are infected." Nakum then realized what Ryquar's plan was as he smirked. "I see. If this works, I would be proud to kneel before Emperor Ryquar." Nakum said as he kneeled before the future Emperor.  
Later that night, Astera was being overrun by the soldiers under Ryquar's command as he made his way to the throne room to take on Amari himself as he carried a container holding an odd black and inky like substance in one of his hands. 'With this modified version of the Inkness, I'll have enough power to get rid of all of those who stand in my way. Although... I do wonder why humans of Amestris' Military were actually interested in helping me overthrow Amari by helping me develop this.' Ryquar thought to himself as he examined the container in his hands. He eventually put these thoughts aside as he approached the doors that lead into the throne room and promptly used his sorcery to use a large boulder that he ripped from the ground blast the door off the hinges. Ryquar chuckled as he entered the room before stating: "How fitting to find all three of here, cowering behind you pathetic excuse of an army."

Currently, Amari was trying to ensure that both Tyrik and Syvral would escape the kingdom safely. To her surprise, Ryquar was able to spread the Inkness within her kingdom and feared that Tyrik and Syvral might catch the deadly disease. Upon hearing Ryquar's voice, she became engulfed in flame as she turned to him with fierce anger towards him. "How dare you expose our kingdom to the Inky Death?! Are you trying to kill us all?!" Amari shouted as began to conjure a fireball in her hands. Ryquar just laughed as replied: "You Honestly Think That is What Inkness is ONLY Capable of?!" He then crushed the container in his hand, causing the inky substance as it prompt sink into his hand. Ryquar suddenly starts to morph and enlarge, causing Amari to become frightened as Ryquar morphed into a monstrous three-headed Hydra.  
Tyrik stops telling the tale there... He couldn't bear to remember the rest. However, Hughes could easily piece the rest of the story together. "I see... You sure that it was the Inkness that caused him to transform into the Hydra though?" Hughes asked. "Why do you ask?" Tyrik glanced at Hughes in puzzlement. "Well, mainly since we haven't seen the Inkness be able to do something like that. However, I do find it strange the Military hasn't done any actual research on the disease since it's reappearance." Replied Hughes. Tyrik did find this strange as he wonders why wouldn't the Military do any research on the disease or try to stop it.


End file.
